


[PODFIC] All the Ways we Fall Together: Domestic Life

by sksNinja



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Audio Content, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, McHanzo Week, Noodle Dragons, Plants, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Sharing a Room, falling in love a day at a time, ohmygod they were roomates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28870023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksNinja/pseuds/sksNinja
Summary: Ch 2 only of Leoandlancer's McHanzo Week 2016 prompts.The boys establish themselves undercover in a tiny city apartment. McCree brings home some plants... and then more plants... Hanzo discovers he doesn't hate it.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Kudos: 12





	[PODFIC] All the Ways we Fall Together: Domestic Life

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [All the Ways We Fall Together - McHanzo Week 2016](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8918023) by [leoandlancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoandlancer/pseuds/leoandlancer). 



> Disclaimer: To me, podfics are as much a work of appreciation for the writer, as it is the fandom in general. Permission to record this was granted, but if for any reason the author decides they would like this work removed, I will respectfully do so.

All story credit goes to [leoandlancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoandlancer/pseuds/leoandlancer)♡

Play/Download via [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1B57B5Oi6HxhgLBoP744TI7W5vZM7P_5D/view?usp=sharing)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and feedback are always welcome. Or come yell at me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/sksninja) <3


End file.
